The present invention relates to bags and pertains particularly to a bag convertible to more than one mode of use.
Handbags that can be transformed into shoulder bags are known and popular because of this versatility. Such bags are particularly useful for hikers and bike riders who may frequently carry backpacks and also a second form of bag for personal items. For such type of person it is desirable that the two forms of bags can be converted into a single unit or divisible into multiple units depending on the need of the individual.